


Super Clever

by shinethrough



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinethrough/pseuds/shinethrough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People get all kinds of ideas from the looks of them, and ninety-nine point nine percent of the time those ideas are dead wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Clever

There's a look of surprise on her face when Faith flips her on the bumpy hotel mattress. Tyra's got five inches on her height-wise, but then Tyra should know better. Faith's never carried herself like a petite woman, because she's not. That's what they've got in common. People get all kinds of ideas from the looks of them, and ninety-nine point nine percent of the time those ideas are dead wrong.

Tyra's a goddess statue of a woman, and Faith scratches her nails up her thighs as she presses the flat of her tongue to Tyra's clit. She hears the air escape from through Tyra's lips, forcing its way out of her lungs, past vocal chords, a moan resonating down to her cunt, to Faith's lips as they pull and push at Tyra from below. 

Tyra's hand snakes into Faith's hair, pulling her closer while Tyra's cries keen into the dingy room, and Faith pulls away, looks up over an expanse of smooth skin.

"Why'd you stop?" Tyra says, breathless, looking down, blonde hair falling into her face.

Faith slides up, skin-on-skin friction lessened by the sheen of sweat on Tyra's belly. Faith doesn't say anything, just crushes her mouth to Tyra's, reaches down toward Tyra's cunt, brushing roughly over her clit, pushing into her with two fingers. 

Faith's hand is tangled in Tyra's hair as Tyra throws her head back, knees pulled up and thighs clenching at Faith's hips. Faith tongues the expanse of Tyra's neck as she fucks her, knowing the world got them both wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle 7 in 2009.


End file.
